


Klance One-shots (fluff)

by theGoldenPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGoldenPaladin/pseuds/theGoldenPaladin
Summary: As said in the title, fluffy one-shots for Klance shippers, probably some angst too. Might also contain some smut, most probably subtle one, in the future. But i'll be careful to give you a warning at the beginning of the chapter in this case. ;)





	Klance One-shots (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If it's not obvious yet, this work contains boy x boy (yaoi) as said in the tags. If you dont like it, don't read it.  
> This one contains no smut, so you are safe.  
> This is also the first chapter of my first story, so don't be too harsh on me please. :3  
> Also, please let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments, i would really like to hear your opinions.  
> Enjoy! XD

           

* * *

_**00:30**_  
  
           Keith's eyes were basically refusing to close. He has been staying in bed, turning around, trying to find a comfortable position for almost an hour now. It just didn't seem to work.  
  
          _"Maybe is just too hot in here"_ , he thought. Then he grabbed the bottoms of his shirt and took it off, revealing his bare, sweaty chest.  
  
          _"Much better"_. He let his head fall back on the pillow and tried closing his eyes again. He finally started feeling sleepy, his lungs began feeling more relaxed and then... a loud knocking sound came from the door, making his eyes shot open, a gasp escaping his lips.  
  
            "God dammit", he cursed under his breath. He waited a few more seconds to hear the knocking sound again, even louder this time. He groaned while getting out of the bed and making his way to the door. He opened the door to see a sleepy blue-eyed boy, that was resting his chin on a white pillow, holded close to his chest. His hold on the pillow tightened and his eyes went wide when he saw that the boy in front of him was actually shirtless.  
  
             "Lance?" Keith finally said. "What are you doing here?".  
  
             The brown-hair boy let his eyes slip down only for a second, to see the other's bare chest. When Keith finally understood what Lance was looking at, he instinctively covered a part of his revealed skin with his arms.  
  
             After that, Lance finally woke up from whatever trance he was in and coughed awkwardly, his eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
            "Uhmm, i- i actually had problems with sleeping and i... uhm, i wondered if i, maybe, could... sleep with you?" His blue eyes met violet ones only for a second, before founding another fixed point on the floor that he could stare at. His chin was no longer resting on the pillow now, and his eyes were full of hope, but also had a small glint of fear, the fear of being rejected.  
             Him and Keith have been dating only for a few days now, and Lance feared that his offer might be a little too... intimate?   
  
            A bright shade of red was now painting both boy's cheeks.   
  
           "I mean, you don't have to say yes if you don't want too, of course." Lance said, after he heard no respond in almost a minute, afraid he might have messed up.  
  
           Keith's blush seemed to even darkened at this point.   
  
           "Oh, no, i... uh, i mean, you can sleep here if... you, you know, want to..." he finally said.  
  
           "You sure?" Lance said. "I don't want to force you into it or something..."  
  
           "No, no, it's alright."   
  
           Lance still seemed unsure, so Keith decided to give him a ressuring smile, that smile that has always succeed in making Lance's insides somehow twist.   
  
           The blue-eyes boy blushed even harder and returned the sweet smile, before leaning in and giving Keith a peck on the lips.  
  
           "Thanks" said Lance, another smile appearing on his face. They entered the room, Keith closing the door after them.  
  
           The Cuban boy slowly sat on the bed, then looked at Keith with an expression that said something like:  _"Can i?"_.  
  
            "I didn't let you inside here so you can sleep on the floor, Lance. Please, lay down on the bed."  
  
            Lance let out a small relieved sight then did as he was told, quickly being followed by Keith, that laid down right in front of him. After saying good night to each other, they closed their eyes.  
  
           Not long after that, Keith felt warm hands slowly making their way to his waist. His eyes shot open once again, staring and the long fingers that were now resting on his skin.  
  
           "Uhmm... L-Lance?" he already felt his face catching fire.  
  
            The hands that were now gently wrapped around his waist quickly pulled back, making Keith already miss the warmth, and then he could hear Lance's voice trembeling: "Ah, s-sorry, i...".  
  
           Before he could say more, Keith gently took Lance's wrist with his own hands and placed them back on his bare waist. After that, the threaded Lance's fingers between his own and gave them a light squeeze.  
  
           "It's ok" he reassured Lance.  
  
           The blue paladin seemed uncertain at first, before giving in and resting his chin on the other's shoulder, a grin creeping on his face. Then he tightened the hold on Keith's waist, making the boy's heart almost jump out of his chest.  
  
            "Good night" said Lance sleepy, before yawning loudly. "Love you".  
  
             Keith could feel his boyfriend giving him another squeeze and couldn't help, but let the corners of his mouth go upwords. He moved closer to Lance's body, not caring about the hot temperature of the room anymore.  
  
            "I love you, too".  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 


End file.
